mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/FLATBUSH DEPOT ROUTES
In this Blog, We will talk about the Routes that operate out of the Flatbush Depot. Flatbush Depot is located between Flatbush Avenue & Utica Avenue on Fillmore Avenue. The Depot is Literally 1 Block from where Utica Avenue goes into Flatbush Avenue. The B2 Operates between Kings Plaza Mall & the Kings Highway Stop of the B & Q Train. I Make NO Changes to the Route & if it is not already, make it 24/7. I Just Offer 1 Modification. When Kings Plaza Mall is Closed, the B2 would Terminate @ Avenue S & Flatbush Avenue. To Turn Around, the B2 would turn left on Flatbush Avenue, Right on Fillmore Avenue, Right on Utica Avenue, Right on Flatbush Avenue & then left on Avenue S & Pick Up @ the Stop. The B7 Route USED to be an East New York Depot Route & is Now a Fresh Pond Depot Route. It operates between Bedford-Stuyvesant & Midwood with extra service to the Kings Highway Stop of the B & Q Trains. I offer 2 Changes: Make the B7 a Flatbush Depot Route & Make it 24/7-FULL TIME to/from the Kings Highway Stop of the B & Q Train. Currently, The B31 operates between the Kings Highway Stop of the B & Q Train & Gerritsen Beach. I would make it a 24/7 Route, if it isn't already, otherwise, I Make NO Changes to the B31 Route. The B41, known as the Flatbush Avenue Route, has 2 Route Patterns. ALL Buses go to Downtown Brooklyn. From Downtown Brooklyn, Buses go to either Kings Plaza Mall or Bergen Beach. In Addition, YOU have LOCAL & LIMITED Service. I have somes Changes to Propose. First, The B41 that goes between Downtown Brooklyn & Kings Plaza Mall would be Renumbered B53, Would be an Articulated Route & would ONLY Operate when the Mall is Open, in addition to being LOCAL @ ALL Times. The B41 would be 24/7 between Downtown Brooklyn & Bergen Beach. The B41 would be an Articulated Route, would also be an SBS (Select Bus Service) Route in addition to having Local Service. The SBS Stops would be, after leaving Downtown Brooklyn would be Livingston & Smith Streets. The Following Stops would be on Flatbush Avenue: Atlantic Avenue, 7th Avenue, Grand Army Plaza, Prospect Park, Clarkson Avenue, Church Avenue, Foster Avenue, The Junction (Flatbush & Nostrand Avenues) & Kings Highway. The Last 4 SBS Stops would be Avenue N & Flatbush Avenue, Avenue N & Utica Avenue, Veterans Avenue & Ralph Avenue followed by the Terminal @ Veterans Avenue & Avenue U. I Know the People on Fatbush Avenue will Hate this but it has to be Done, NO PARKING @ ALL TIMES on Flatbush Avenue, The Right Lane will be a 24/7 Bus Lane. Currently the B44 operates between Williamsburg Bridge Bus Terminal & Sheepshead Bay. It was the Right decision to make the B44 an SBS Route. Currently the B44 Local operates between Flushing Avenue & Avenue U & Uses the Standard Buses. I Propose making the B44 Local be 24/7 between Williamsburg Bus Terminal & Sheepshead Bay. The B44 SBS is already Articulated, as it should be, I would make the B44 Local articulated as well. Other than those 2 things, I offer NO Changes to the B44 Route. Currently the B46 operates between WIllaimsburg Bridge Bus Terminal & Kings Plaza Mall via Broadway, Malcolm X Blvd & Utica Avenue. It was the Right Decision to make the B46 an SBS (Select Bus Serive) Route. Here is How I would improve it. I am happy to hear that the B46 will become an Articulated Route. Currently the B46 SBS only goes between Kings Plaza Mall & Broadway & does NOT go to Willaimsburg Bridge Bus Terminal. The B46 SBS would be Extended to the WIlliamsburg Bridge Bus Terminal. I know the People on Broadway will hate this BUT it has to be Done, NO PARKING @ ALL TIMES on Broadway. The Right Lane will be a 24/7 Bus Lane. The other thing is when the Kings Plaza Mall is Closed, ALL Buses end @ Utica Avenue & Fillmore Avenue. To Turn around Buses would take Utica Avenue to Flatbush Avenue, right on Flatbush Avene, right on Fillmore Avenue & then Left on Utica Avenue & Pick Up @ the First Stop @ Utica & Fillmore Avenues. Currently, the B47 is a Grand Avenue Depot Route & Operates between Kings Plaza Mall & Woodhull Hospital in Bedford-Stuyvesant. I offer 2 Changes. When the Mall is Closed, ALL Buses terminate @ Mill Avenue & Avenue U & the other Change is to make it a Flatbush Depot Route. Currently, the B49 operates between Fulton Street-Franklin Avenue Subway Station (A, C & Franklin Avenue Shuttle) & Kingsborough Community College in Manhattan Beach. If it is not already, make it a 24/7 Route, otherwise, I propose NO Changes. Category:Blog posts